A deal has been struck
by rosealine gold
Summary: What if a deal that was made in a different life time holds the key towards Belle and Rumplestilskin finding each other in a land with out magic .
1. Prologue

prologue

Belle stood next to her father as he sat in his throne waitting for the help they so desperately needed in their fight against the ogres that so happened to invaded their border's just a few days prior to when they sent out the call to this mysterious dark one . Sir maurice get's up from his throne and sighs after waiting for quite a long time ,

" where the bloody hell is so called dark one " maurice growled out only for belle to place her hand on her father's arm and smiles up at him

" calm down father please " belle said before everyone looked towards the door that leads into the throne room of Sir maurice's castle after they heard what sounded like someone knocking on it .

Just as the two guards standing on either side of the door as it opens up for there to be no one standing there at all and suddenly out of nowhere this high pitch laugh could be heard from Sir maurice's throne as Rumplestiltskin also known as the dark one throughout most of the enchanted forest. Everyone turned around to look at Rumplestiltskin who had just finished up his laughing before giving off a creepy looking smile to himself " now then you had sent me a message .. something along the lines of ...help .. help we are dying, can you save us ? "

Then Gaston who was standing in front of belle and her father points his sword out towards Rumplestiltskin to which only Rumplestiltskin slaps it way like it was nothing before he continues on what he was about to say before he was so rudely interrupted by Gaston and his attempt a beating him in a sword fight .

" Now where was i? " Rumplestilskin said out loud as he strokes his chin before giggling a bit "ah yes, i can help you your little town for a price " Rumplestilskin said looking at everyone in the room.

Sir maurice looks at Rumplestlskin and shakely asks " what is the price ? "

Rumplestilskin smiles with a bit of glee before he points to Belle " my price is her .."

Sir maurice wraps his arms around belle " No.. not my precious Belle " Sir maurice said glaring at Rumplestilskin

" The young lady is engaged to me " Gaston said shielding Belle from the Rumplestilskin , which caused Rumplestilskin to let out a a small laugh

" i wasn't asking if she was engaged . i'm not looking for love , i'm looking for a caretaker ..for my rather large estate. It's her or no deal " Rumplestilskin said ,

only for sir maurice to point to the door and say" leave " which caused Gaston to pull belle back with his arm but Rumplestilskin shrugs is shoulders and started to walk towards the door

" all right " he said as his back turns away from belle and her family.

Belle pulls herself away from Gaston and cries out " No wait ! " which cause Rumplestilskin to stop and turn around to look at Belle " i'll go with him " Belle said

which cause Gaston to look at Belle before saying " i forbid it Belle "

which only caused belle to roll her eyes mentally before saying " No one decides my fate but me! i shall go "

Rumplestilskin's smiles at Belle before saying to her " it's forever dearie "

" my Family .. friend's .. they'll all live? " Belle asked Rumplestilskin

to which Rumplestlskin replied with " you have my word "

which caused Belle to give a small smile before saying " then you have mine . I'll go with you forever ",

Rumplestilskin let out a high pitched giggle before saying " Deal "

To the shock of everyone standing in the room suddenly Sir maurice said " Belle ..Belle you can't do this! Belle please ! you can't go with this beast " ,

Rumplestilskin acts like what Sir maurice had just said offended him but Belle let's out a very small sigh that no one noticed before saying " Father .. Gaston .. it's been decided "

which caused Rumplestilskin to say as he walked closer to Belle " she is right you know the deal it has been struck"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Belle French yawns a bit as she slowly wakes up in the room she had been placed in 28 years earlier by some one known in what she thought could be a past life, going by the name of 'the evil queen'. Belle slowly sat up on her tiny little bed and pulled her knees to her chest wishing she could be let out of what feels nothing more then a cage to her .

Suddenly the door to belle's cell in the hospital which was located in a small maine town called storybrooke opens up and standing in front of the door was a nurse carrying belle's morning medications. then nurse smiled softly at belle before giving belle her meds and quickly leaving just as fast as she had came .

Belle sighed to herself after the nurse had left she hated the medication she was force to take everyday before she was even allowed to even eat anything. Once Belle finished taking her pills,a single knock came from the door signaling to Belle that her breakfast had come. Belle gets up off her bed and walks over to the door before standing in front of it, once Belle was in front of her door the slot that was in her door opened up and a tray was pushed through it . Belle takes the tray of food and walks over to the other piece of furniture in her small room which so happens to be a plain white desk bolted to the wall as the slot in her door closes behind her , then Belle places the tray on to the desk and looks at the food that was now sitting just in front of her. Belle then picks up the fork that was on the tray with her food and stabs a bit at the eggs on her plate some what deep within thought .

" what was with that dream " Belle thought to her self as she finally place a little bit of the egg that was on her plate into her mouth , belle kept on eating her breakfast very slowly while she still wondered who the strange imp like person in her dream was .. and why he felt so familiar to her but she couldn't place her finger on it .

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Mr. gold who was known as Rumplestilskin in the enchanted forest was getting ready to leave his home which so happened to be located just outside of where main street started and where he also happened to have a pawn shop. Mr gold walks down the stairs inside his house wearing a three piece suit and using a gold handled cane to aid in his balance before walking towards his front door thinking he didn't feel like eating anything for breakfast that morning then he closes his front door and locks it behind him before slowly walking to his Cadillac and opens the driver side door before placing his cane into the passenger side of the car and getting in to the car himself then he sets off to head towards his pawn shop before going out later in the evening to collect the rent from the many building within storybrooke he owned and rented out to many of the people of storybrooke.

Once Mr. gold pulled up to his shop he noticed across the street was what looked to be a 1979 yellow Volkswagen beetle which peaked Mr. gold's interests a bit but he shrugs it off and walks into his shop for the start of his day .


	3. Chapter 2

chapter two

Later that night Mr. Gold closes up his shop and lets out a long sigh he always hated rent day , well it wasn't the day itself he hated it was more having to deal with some of the people he rented out to. Then Mr. Gold locks up his shop and heads towards his car and get in and heads towards his first stop of the night which so happened to be the nun's oh how much he hated dealing with the nun's .

Mr. Gold stops in front of the only church in storybrooke and grumbles a bit to himself as he gets out of his car and walks up the steps leading to the main part of the church before stopping in front of the church's front door and knocking on it with the handle of his cane then he stood there waiting for either one of the lesser nun's who's name he didn't really care to remember or for mother Superior to show up and give him the rent he was due.

One of the lesser nun's opened up the door and looked at Mr. Gold with a bit of a scared look on her face before saying " Hello Mr. Gold .. come on in "

Mr. Gold just looks at lesser Nun before grumbling mentally as he followed after her towards Mother Superior's office to get his rent money. After Walking for some time the Lesser Nun stops in front of Mother Superior's office door and knocks.

"Come in " Came out from behind the heavy oak doors that led to Mother Superior's office

Mr. Gold walks into the room and slightly looks around before noticing Mother Superior standing behind the desk in the middle of the room, then Mr. Gold walks towards then desk before glaring at Mother Superior.

Mother Superior pulls out the rent money she owed him and hands it to him " here you go Mr. Gold, i can assure you it is all there "

Mr. Gold scoffs as he takes the envelope filled with his rent money and looks it over before turning around and walking out of the room but he stops just in the door way and says " your lucky i'm not raising the rent for making me come all the way in here just to get it . "

* * *

After walking out of the church with the rent money from the nuns, Mr. Gold started to walk down the street before pulling out his phone and speed dials his right hand man Mr. Dove who he hired to help him out when ever he felt he needed it.

" Ah , Mr. Dove i need you to finish getting all the rent expect for storybrooke's restaurant and bed and breakfast i'll take care of that one my self. " Mr . gold said into his phone

" Alright Mr. Gold " Mr. Dove said to Mr. Gold before hanging up on him and heading off to do what Mr. Gold asked of him.

* * *

Mr. Gold walks into Storybrooke's bed and breakfast looking forward to collecting the last of the rent money that was owned to him now that he had Mr . Dove Picking up the other rent money owned to him , but as Mr .Gold stops inside the establishment and sees a young women in front of him which causes him to get slightly annoyed at having to wait to just get his rent money. As he stood behind the young lady who was in front of him seemed to be getting a room at the inn , he then smiled softly to himself as seeing how much he was loving how his plan was finally coming together after 28 years .Then the young woman turned around to leave and grab her stuff she had in her car that was out front of the Bed and breakfast before heading up to her room but she ended up bumping into Mr. Gold instead.

" oh i'm so sorry " she said to Mr. gold

To which Mr gold replied with " it's quite fine dear .. but my i ask what is your name ? "

the young woman smiled smally before saying " it's Emma .. Emma Swan " .

" Emma what a lovely name that is " mr . Gold said before grabbing his rent money that Ms. Lucas handed to him after she had pulled it out from under the desk, then turns to leave the inn but stops at the front door looks over the money he has in his hands.

"it's all there Mr. Gold " Ms. Lucas said to Mr. Gold just before he opens the front door to the inn,

then Mr. Gold says " I trust you Ms . Lucas " then he closes the front door of the inn behind him and walks down the front steps that lead up to the door of the only inn in then walks across the street back to his shop and gets into his car so he can head the back to his salmon colored house at the edge of town if Mr. gold had any choice in the matter when it came to the color of his house it would of picked something not so god awful to look at,after driving down main street for a few minutes Mr . Gold turns off to the right and pulls up into his driveway , but before he could turn off the car he suddenly felt a pounding headache starting to form at the base of his skull , it seemed as the memories of his other life within the enchanted forest were slowly starting to resurface.

" It's only a matter of time " Mr. Gold said to himself once he had gotten out of his car.

Once Mr. Gold got inside his house he pulled at the tie he so happened to be wearing that day losing it a bit around his neck, After doing that Mr . Gold walked to a nearby cabinet he liked to keep his Rum which now that he thought on it kind of reminded him of the nickname his little maid he once had gave him,as Mr. Gold poured him self a drink his thoughts wondered towards his little maid and wondering what would of happened to her if he hadn't thrown her out of his castle so long ago.

* * *

Belle walked towards her tiny bed later that night and laid down on it before covering herself up with a thin sheet like blanket that she had to cover her body for the whole night and with that she let out a small yawn, then she closed her eyes as she laid her head on top of her arms and she hoped to dream about the strange imp for the dream the night before again.


	4. Chapter 3

chapter three

"where are you taking me " Belle asked Rumplestilskin after they had shown up at his estate which is known as the dark castle , which caused Rumplestilskin to giggle.

" let's call .. it your room " he said as they kept walking, to which belle tilts her head a bit

" my room ? " belle said before they both stop in front of a door

" well it's sounds a nicer then ' dungeon ' Rumpelstiltskin said as he waved his right hand in front of him causing the door to open and shoves belle into the room before the door closes behind her as Rumpelstiltskin walks away.

* * *

A few days later belle was in the dinning room serving Rumpelstiltskin his tea as he was starting to list off the list of chores she was going have to do. " you'll severe me all my meals and clean the castle " Rumplestilskin said as belle was finished pouring both cups of tea

" i ..i understand" belle replied as she place the tea pot back down on the table

" you 'll dust my collection, and launder my clothing "

belle sighs softly to her self before saying " yes " then Rumpelstiltskin taps the side of his cheek and smiles

" you'll also get me fresh straw when i'm at my spinning wheel " He said to Belle looking at her wondering what she could be thinking.

" got it " she said as she pick's up Rumpelstiltskin's cup to hand it to him.

As belle walks over to Rumpelstiltskin with his cup , he said " oh , and you'll skin the children i hunt for their pelts " which caused belle to drop the cup she was holding in her hands . " That one was a quip. Not serious " Rumpelstiltskin said to belle

" right " belle said in return as she bent down to pick up the broken tea cup she had dropped . Then belle looked at the broken tea cup in her hands " oh .. my i'm so sorry but . uh it's ..it's chipped " belle said with a few tears around her eyes then she holds out the cup to Rumpelstiltskin " you .. you can hardly see it " belle said looking up at Rumpelstiltskin still trying to hold back the tears. "

It's just a cup " Rumpelstiltskin said with a bit of a shrug of his shoulders .

* * *

The next day belle was up on a ladder trying to pull at the curtains wanting to open them while Rumplestilskin was at his spinning wheel spinning . Then belle looks over at Rumplestilskin and asks " why do you spin so much ? " Rumplestilskin stops spinning and looks at belle " sorry it's just you've spun straw into more gold then you could ever spend" belle said still looking at Rumpelstiltskin

Rumplestilskin smiles a bit before saying " i like to watch the wheel .. it help me forget "

belle smiles back before saying " forget what ? "

Rumplestilskin shrugs a bit " i guess it worked " then he laughs and so does belle before he gets up and walk over to her .

" What are you doing ? " Rumplestilskin asked as he stood next the ladder belle was on

" opening these! , it's almost spring. we should let some light in " belle said before tugging again on the curtain then she pouts before asking " what did you do nail these down ? "

To which Rumplestilskin responded with a simple " yes " then belle tugs on the curtains again only to slip off the ladder but before she fell Rumplestilskin catches her in time and both of them are surprised as they look into each other's eyes.

" Um thank you" belle said quietly as Rumpelstiltskin placed her gently on her feet

" it's no matter" he said as belle brushes her self off a bit before looking at the curtains that were on the floor

" i'll.. uh, put the curtain's back up "belle said as she goes down to pick up the part of the curtain that was laying on the floor.

Rumplestilskin shrugs a bit as he walks back towards his spinning wheel before saying as he sat down " uh there's no need. I'll get used to it " which caused a small smile to appear on belle's face


	5. Chapter 4

chapter four

The next morning as Belle woke up in her small room some light had started to come in to room from the little window that was to high for Belle to even look out of it,As the light came into the room it was quite blinding making Belle dreading that she had to get up " ugh i want more sleep " she muttered to herself before moving her hands up towards her eyes and rubbing them a bit but as she rubbed them she noticed they were a bit wet from what she only could figure out to be tears yet she couldn't figure out if she had been crying just before going to sleep or during her strange filled dream she had the night before.

Belle sat up on her bed quietly in thought as she thought about the dream she had " hmm this dream was a lot more interesting then the last one but i wonder who this imp in my dreams is " belle muttered to her self before looking towards the door of the room she was in. Then the door opened slowly and belle knew it was time for her medication she hated to take each and every morning.

The same nurse that came in her room yesterday looked at Belle and said nothing to her before handing her the medication she need to have each day so she wouldn't remember anything about her life in the enchanted forest given the Madam Mayor forgot to create a fake memories for Belle when she cast the Dark Curse to bring them all to a world with out magic.

Belle kept on thinking about her latest dream while she ate her breakfast , then belle finishes her breakfast before sighing a bit and walking back over to the bed in her room and laying on it and looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

Mr. Gold woke up and smiles to himself having his memories of his life in the enchanted forest again " ugh it's been to long for this plan to go effect " he said to him self before slowly getting out of his bed and getting ready for the day. A Hour later Mr. Gold was downstairs in his three piece suit having his morning coffee while looking over the morning paper seeing he was up earlier then he thought would of been.

After finishing his morning Coffee Mr. Gold looks at his Phone seeing what he had all planned for the day, After seeing that he had a pretty free morning he got up and placed his Coffee mug in the dishwasher before walking out of his kitchen and heads towards his front door getting ready to head towards the shop that morning feeling like wanting to take some inventory of the stuff he had all round his shop.

As Mr. Gold pulls up to his shop he parks in the back and sighs to himself before walking into the back of the shop, once Mr. gold was in the back of the shop he walks over to a near by wall and looks to see if he had any kind of orders that needed to be done right away. After seeing that he even didn't have any orders that need to be done right away, he walks around to the front of the shop and goes behind the counter before pulling out a big black ledger which he kept a list of all the items that are within his store so he could start with his morning inventory.

After finishing up with the morning's inventory, Mr. Gold was in the back of his shop looking at the only thing he had from his time with belle in the enchanted forest " oh belle .. " he muttered to him self before placing the cup back in the small chest he had for it and heads around to the front of the shop waiting for some kind of customers to show up . Suddenly the little bell above Mr. gold's shop door and in walks the sheriff of storybrooke graham and his new appointed deputy Emma.


	6. Chapter 5

chapter five

Mr. Gold looks at sheriff Graham and deputy Emma Swan before walking around to the front of the counter separating the front half of his shop with the back of it" it's quite wonderful to see you again Ms. Swan " Mr. Gold said while leaning a bit on his cane he placed in front of him.

Graham raises a eye brow a bit " have you two already met ? " he asked

To which Emma nods before saying " it was very brief last night at the bed and breakfast."

* * *

A few weeks later Mr. Gold noticed one of his many renter's had missed a payment two weeks ago .. which turned his mood from mildly annoyed to down right pissed off. Then Mr. gold pulls out his cell phone and dial's up a number " ah Mr. Dove i need you to meet me at Game of Thorn's " then man on the other end of the phone agrees to meet Mr . Gold at the desired location no question's asked. After Mr. gold finished his phone call, he got up and closed up his shop before walking down the street to the shop called Game of Thorn's looking to get what was owed to him.

After walking down the street for a few miles Mr. gold stopped in front of the shop called Game of Thorn's and nods his head when he saw his only henchmen who he had on his payroll walk up to him " hello boss " he said before standing next to Mr . Gold and going quiet ...Mr. Dove was a man of little words and that's why Mr. gold liked him. Then Mr. Gold opened the shop's front door and walked into the shop followed closely behind by Mr. Dove.

Moe French who was the owner of Game of Thorn's walks to the front of the shop and looks terrified when he saw Mr. gold and Mr. dove " uh .. uh Mr. gold what brings you here ? .. rent isn't due for another three weeks " Moe said trying to sound as brave as he could

" well Mr. french it seems you missed a payment two weeks ago and i'm not a fan of not being paid what is owed to me on time " Mr gold said as Mr . dove was walking around the store looking for what could make up for the payment that was missed.

Then Moe gulps thinking back to two weeks prior to when he had lost his rent money in a game of poker , him and a few of his drinking buddies did , then he heard Mr . dove said " there is nothing in here i'm going to have a look in the back boss" to which Mr. gold only nods before looking back at Moe french. After a while Mr. dove walks back in and whispers into Mr. gold's ear something that Moe couldn't hear.

" alright mr. french the terms of the rent were very clear so for failure to pay i'm taking your truck" Mr. Gold said looking like he meant what he said

After mr. gold said he was taking the truck Moe used to deliver the flowers he sold in his shop the only thing that was going though his mind was how screwed he was with out it " wait you can't take my truck it's valentine's day tomorrow i'm going to need it " Moe begged mr . gold to which caused mr. gold to shrug his shoulders a bit

" i'm going to let you two continue this little talk , good bye mr. french " mr. gold said as he walked away and out the front door of the shop.

* * *

Once mr. gold had went down a few blocks , Mr. french ran out of his shop and called out to mr gold "Oh, this is no way to do business, Gold! You are the lowest! People aren't gonna put up with this! " but mr . gold kept on walking before getting stopped by the wonderful mayor of storybrooke Regina mills. as she walks out of granny's the only dinner in stoybrooke.

" well that is quite the show huh mr . gold " Regina asked mr gold

to which mr. gold responded with " well mr. french is having a bad day , it happens to the best of us. "

Regina only nods before saying " I've been meaning to talk to you about something "

mr. gold raises one of his eye brows before saying " Yeah, and the moment you have something I wanna discuss, we'll have that little chat " then mr. gold walked around regina as she was blocking his path and started back on his way.

"No, we're gonna do this now. It'll only take a moment."regina said as she grabbed his wrist

Mr. gold looked down at his wrist before looking back at regina and said " Is there something eating you, dear? or Something you need to get out in the open? Cause it's gonna have to wait" then he pulled his wrist away from regina's grasp and in a much lower tone said " please " before walking away leaving a confused regina standing in the middle of the sidewalk watching as mr . gold walked away from her , seeing she was forced to obey his command due to the please enchantment written into spell she had cast back in the enchanted forest.

* * *

Upon coming up to his home later that night Mr gold noticed that the front of his house had been broken into so he reached into the glove compartment of his car and pulled out a simple hand gun he had, before closing the driver side door and slowly walks up to the front steps. Once Mr. gold had entered the house he slowly walked around a bit before hearing something not far off to the right of him and seeing Deputy Emma swan in his house " Deputy Swan what are you doing here ? " mr. gold asked from behind her pointing his gun at her.

Emma slowly turned around hold on to her own gun pointing it at Mr. gold, " Your neighbor's saw your front door open and called it in" she said as she slowly lowered her weapon.

Then Mr. gold lowered his as well and said " well it appears I've been robbed"

suddenly Emma lets out a small laugh before saying " Funny how that keeps happening to you."

To which Mr. gold nods and replies with " well, I'm a difficult man to love. "

Soon after both Mr. gold and Emma were in Mr. gold's kitchen discussing what seemed to have been taken from his home and who might of wanted to take from mister gold . Mr. gold picks up the glass of rum he had in front of him " the only person i could think of is Moe French " he said after taking a sip of his rum ,

then Emma nods her head before asking " why do you say that ? "

as Mr. gold thought for a second before he placed his glass of rum down and said " he recently missed a payment of rent , a short while ago and we had a little disagreement over collateral."

Emma looks at what she had written down before looking up at Mr. gold and saying " Okay. I'll go get him and check him out."

After Emma left , Mr. gold walked up stairs slowly and headed into his study and opened the the bottom left drawer of his desk in the middle of the room and growls when he saw the only thing of true value to him was missing. Then Mr. gold walked to his bedroom thinking that in the morning he was going to get Moe french for what he took from him .


	7. Chapter 6

chapter six

Belle was pouring tea for both her and Rumplestilskin before asking " Why did you want me here?"

to which Rumpelstiltskin replied with " The place was filthy"

Belle just looks at Rumplestilskin before saying " I think you were lonely. I mean, any man would be lonely"

which caused Rumplestilskin to let out a slightly high giggle before picking up his tea cup that Belle had placed in front of him and says " I'm not a man. " Then he takes a sip as Belle takes a seat on the chair Rumplestilskin summoned for her a couple months ago.

After Belle took a sip from her own tea before placing her tea cup down and says " So, I've had a couple of months to look around, and upstairs, there's clothing .. small, as if for a child? Was it yours or... was there a son? "

Rumplestilskin looks over his cup after taking another sip almost as he was lost in thought before shaking his head and sighs before saying " There was a son. I lost him, as I did his mother . "

Suddenly Belle wipes back a few tears before saying " I'm sorry. So you... you were a man, once. An ordinary man." Rumplestilskin nods before he finishes his tea, then belle looked at Rumplestilskin before asking " If I'm never going to know another person in my whole life, can't I at least know you? "

After belle asked her question Rumplestilskin got up from his chair and walked over to belle and stood next to her and said " Perhaps.. perhaps you just want to learn the monster's weaknesses!"

" You're not a monster" Belle said after she finished her own tea and got up to clean away the tea set she had put out, then she asked " Is that why you cover all the mirrors up?" suddenly a loud banging could be heard coming from the entryway of the castle so instead of answering belle Rumpelstiltskin walked to the door and opened it only to be face to face with Belle's betrothed Gaston.

* * *

Gaston pulled out his sword and pointed it out towards Rumplestilskin and said " I am Sir Gaston, and you, beast, have taken-" just before Gaston could finish what he was going to say Rumplestilskin waved his hand and changed Gaston into a beautiful red rose before picking him up and closing the door behind him and walks back towards the main part of the castle.

* * *

When Rumplestilskin came back in to the main room of the castle belle could be seen dusting the mantle that was above the fire place , then Belle turned around and looked at Rumplestilskin and asked " Who was that? "

to which Rumplestilskin replied with " Just an old woman selling flowers." before pulling the red rose from behind his back and holding it out to belle and says " Here. If you'll have it. "

" Why, thank you " Belle says as she crosses the room and takes the rose from Rumplestilskin and gives it a quick smell before placing it on the dinning room table , then she walked over to the near by cupboard and opened it up grabbing out a vase and a pair of scissors. Rumplestilskin giggles to himself before walking over to his spinning wheel and taking a seat as Belle started to trim up the rose and placed into the vase.

As Rumplestilskin started his spinning wheel up he asked belle " You had a life, Belle. Before... this—friends... family. What made you choose to come here with me? "

belle smiles softly before going back to the cupboard and putting the scissors back and closing up the cupboard then she looked at Rumplestilskin and said " well heroism, sacrifice... you know, there aren't a lot of opportunities in this land for women to show what they can do. To see the world .. to be heroes. So, when you arrived that was my chance. I always wanted to be brave. So i figured, do the brave thing, and bravery would follow."

Then Rumplestilskin asked " And is it everything you hoped? " ,

Belle taps her right cheek a bit as she walked over to Rumplestilskin before stopping in front of one of the vase's near him and said " Well I did want to see the world, that part didn't really work out. But I did save my village."

Rumplestilskin nods as he loads his spinning wheel a bit before asking " And what about your, uh... betrothed?"

Then Belle turned and looked at Rumpelstiltskin before chuckling to her self before saying " It was an arranged marriage. Honestly, I never really cared much for Gaston " Rumplestilskin spins his wheel some more after loading it some more then belle said " To me love is—love is layered. Love is a mystery to be uncovered. Yeah, I could never truly give my heart to someone as superficial as he. "

The only thing Rumplestilskin did was nod as he kept on spinning , then belle walks over to him and says " But, um, you were going to tell me about your son."

Rumplestilskin stops spinning and looks up at belle before saying " I'll tell you what... I'll make you a deal. Go to town, and fetch me some straw. When you return, I'll share my tale."

Belle looks at Rumplestilskin shocked before saying " But... town? You trust me to come back? "

Then Rumplestilskin looks away before saying " Oh, no. I expect I'll never see you again."


	8. Chapter 7

chapter seven

The next morning Mr. gold was standing in the sheriff's office with Emma and graham with a bunch of his missing iteams strewn all over Graham's desk . Then Emma said to break the silence in the room " You're welcome. You're right. Your man Moe ripped you off. It was all still at his place. "

Mr. gold slowly turned his head and looked at emma and the Sheriff before asking " And the man himself? "

Graham let out a long sigh before emma replied with " closing in on him." which only got a small nod from mr. gold before he went back to looking at the iteam's

then Mr. gold said " so job well half-done, then."

Emma looked at Mr. gold with a confused look before saying " In less than a day, I got it all back. Is something wrong? "

Mr. gold let out a small scoff before saying " You've recovered nothing. There's something missing. "

Emma looked over at Graham before looking back at Mr gold then she said " I'll get it when I find him."

Mr. gold turned to walk away before stopping in the door way the sheiff's station and replies with " Not if I find him first. "

* * *

A few days later Mr. gold was in dark star pharmacy picking up some iteams he was going to need for a little side project as he saw it before getting into a conversation with David nolan as he was picking up something him self " Two Valentine's. Sounds like a complicated life."

David looks at mr . gold and shakes his head no before saying " Oh no, I-I just couldn't decide."

Mr. gold chuckles to himself before asking " These are both for the same woman?"

Then david smiles smally before replying with " Well they're both so... us."

mr. gold nods as he went up to the counter and placed his iteams up before saying " I see. Well, you fortunate you have someone that loves you."

David nods before saying " I really am."

Mr. gold grabs his wallet out and pays for his iteams before grabing the bag holding his iteams and says to david before leaving " Love. It's like a delicate flame. And once it's gone, it's gone forever. Best of luck to you "

then mr. gold turns to walk away before david says to him " Thanks " which only mr . gold gives a nod to as he left.

* * *

Later that night mr. gold appears up at a abandoned cabin located deep within the woods that where just a few feet before the town line . As Mr gold looks up at the cabin he smiles to him self before walking up to it and nods his head to mr. dove after entering the cabin to see mr. french tied up in the middle of the room with a black bag over his head.

Mr dove pulls the black bag off of mr. french's head before placing a chair in front of him for mr. gold to sit on which mr. gold did before looking at mr . french who said after looking around franticly " Let me explain. Okay? , Let me explain please ."

Mr. gold let out a shrill laugh before leaning closer to mr . french and says " Oh. Well, that is... fascinating. Truly fascinating. " then he places his cane up to mr. french thorat harshly. " I'm gonna let you breathe in a second, and you're gonna say two sentences. The first is gonna tell me where it is. The second is gonna tell me who told you to take it. Do you understand the rules?" mr . gold asked still holding his cane at mr. french's thorat.

" Yeah." mr. said sounding very strained due to the pressure on his thorat.

Mr. gold smiles to himself as he pulls his cane back and says " Good. Let's begin. "

Then mr. french looks at mr. gold before saying " I needed that van. "

Mr. gold pouts before swinging his cane back and hitting mr. french with it and says " Ah, ta, ta, ta, ta. Now, you see, that is not a good first sentence "

mr . french growls in pain after the hit before replying with " Oh! Gold! Listen!" .

Mr. gold was starting to get a bit annoyed that mr. french wasn't giving him the answer's he wanted so he hit him again before saying " Tell me where it is! "

which got another growl of pain from mr. french before he said " Oh! Stop! " ,

Mr . gold pulled back his cane again and hit mr . french and repeated his previously asked question " Tell me where it is! " .

Moe french weakly looked up at mr . gold as blood was running down the side of his face before saying " Oh! Stop! It wasn't my fault!"

when Mr. gold heard mr. french say the word's my fault it threw him in to a blind rage before he yelled out " My fault"? ..What are you talking about, "my fault"?, You shut her out. You had her love, and you shut her out! " then he hit mr. french again even harder then he had done before with each hit.

Moe screamed in pain after mr. gold had hit him which cause mr gold to stand up from his chair slowly and pull back his cane for another hit before mr gold said " She's gone.. gone forever , She's not coming back. And it's your fault! "then he hit Moe french again before saying " Not mine! You are her father! Yours! It's yours!"

Then Mr. gold thought for a second back to when he was in the dark castle and first found out about belle's death , to which he took his walking stick and destroyed a cabinet before looking back at mr . french and hitting him again while saying " It's your fault! It's your fault! "

before mr. gold could hit mr. french again, suddenly Emma appeared and grabs mr . gold's cane and says " Stop!" .

* * *

While Mr. gold was being lead out of the cabin he started to think back to when he had picked up the tea cups he had in the dark castle and started to break them with his old walking stick he used before becoming the dark one , then when he picked up his and belle's special cup and he stops and places it on the nearby table before picking up another cup and breaking it instead . After he was standing outside with Emma and graham who had just shown up while mr . french was being loaded up into a ambulance .

" So I hear you managed not break anything he needs. You're lucky, Mr. Gold." Emma remarked which got a chuckle out of mr. gold

before he replied with " You got a funny definition of lucky."

Emma slightly rolls her eyes before looking at mr. gold squarely and says " You have a funny definition of justice. What did he really do?"

mr. gold smirks before replying with " He stole from me ."

Emma looked at mr . gold with slightly wide eyed " That reaction was about more than taking a few trinkets. You said something about how he hurt her " then Emma tilted her head before asking " what happened to her?, Who was that? , What did he do?, If someone needs help, maybe I can help."

mr. gold took a deep sigh looking slightly off in the distance almost in his own thought's before saying " No. I'm sorry , miss swan .. I think you heard that wrong."

" You really don't wanna cooperate." Emma said before mr. gold turned to walk away

then he replied with " Look, we're done here." then mr. gold started to walk away

only for Emma to grabbed his wrist and said " Actually... No, we're not. You're under arrest. " then Emma hand cuffed mr. gold and led him to graham's police car .


	9. Chapter 8

chapter eight

belle smiles to her self as she walked down the road headed into the town at the base of the mountain that the dark castle was located near. As belle kept on walking suddenly a black carriage raced by her bring up some mud and dirt that was on the road, belle had just managed to jump out of the way in the nick of time.

Suddenly the carriage stopped a few meters ahead of belle and out stepped the evil queen who looked back before asking belle " Did my carriage splash you? "

belle softly smiled at the evil queen before replying " Oh no, I'm fine " , as belle got up to the evil queen

the evil queen straightened her skirt a bit before saying " You know, I'm tired of riding. Let me stretch my legs and walk with you for a spell " belle just nods to the evil queen .

After a while of walking together the evil queen noticed how little belle had been carrying with her " You carry very little" then evil queen said

to which belle replied with " I don't want to be slowed down."

The evil queen nods before saying " You're running from someone" before letting out a small laugh and says " The question is, master or lover?"

Belle silently looks at the evil queen which was all the answer the evil queen needed before saying " Oh. Master and lover."

Then belle stops and says " I might take a rest. You—you go on ahead",

the evil queen stops just ahead of belle and turns around looking back at her before saying " So, if I'm right, you love your employer, but you're leaving him."

Suddenly a small blush formed on belle's face as she thought about Rumplestilskin then she muttered " I might love him. I mean, I could, except... something evil has taken root in him."

Then the evil queen nods before saying " Sounds like a curse to me, and all curses can be broken. A kiss born of true love would do it."

Belle gasps before her and the Evil queen started walking again which caused the evil queen to give out a small laugh while they walked then say " Oh, child, no. I would never suggest a young woman to kiss a man who held her captive. What kind of message is that?"

Belle gulped a bit and said " Right " ,

as they kept walking the evil queen said "Besides, if he loves you, he would've let you go. And if he doesn't love you, well then, the kiss won't even."

Belle stopped in front of the evil queen and said " Well, he did let me go" ,

the evil queen placed both her hands on belle's shoulders and said " Yes, but no kiss happened."

With a confused look on her face belle stuttered " And a kiss—a kiss is enough? He'd be a man again?"

then evil queen smiles and nods before saying " An ordinary man. True love's kiss will break any curse." after a while both belle and the evil queen parted ways , belle thought about what the evil queen had told her about true love before walking though the front door of the dark castle.

* * *

Suddenly belle sat up in the middle of the night and screams after what she felt was more of a nightmare then a nice dream with her beautiful imp who's name she still didn't know, then belle took a few deep breaths before looking around the small room hoping no one had heard her scream out. She didn't really want to be sedated just cause of one little nightmare.


	10. Chapter 9

chapter nine

As mr. gold woke up the next morning in the tiny cell located in the back of the shieff station he let out a annoyed sigh before slowly sitting up and looking around the room as the sun light started to streamed in to the room containing the cells . A few hours later both graham and Emma arrive to the station .

After trying to get Mr. gold to talk for most of the morning , graham leaves to grab him and Emma lunch from granny's .Emma sat at her desk just looking at mr . gold before turning her head when out of no where Regina and Henry show up out of the blue. "Deputy Swan? I'm letting you have thirty minutes with Henry. Take him out, buy him ice cream." Regina said before placing Henry in front of her.

Emma looks at Regina strangely before saying " You want me to leave you alone with a prisoner?" ,

Regina kept on looking at mr. gold before saying " Twenty-nine and a half minutes."

Emma just sighs before walking over to Henry and placing a hand on his shoulder " Hi Emma." Henry said with a small smile

to which Emma replied with " Hey."

Mr. gold smiles seeing Henry and Emma before asking " Bring me back a cone."

to which Emma giggles and replies with " Just this once. " then Emma grabs her coat and leads Henry out of the station and says " Come on, let's go! " to which Henry smiles and nods while holding Emma's hand while they walked out of the station.

* * *

"Well... You really wanted that little chat, didn't you?: mr . gold said as Regina walks over to the cell

then she says with a smirk " Apparently, this is the only way I could do it."

mr . gold sighs before says " Please, sit " to which Regina did and just looks at mr. gold as he continues to talk to her " Now when two people want something the other has, a deal can always be struck. Do you have what I want?" .

Then Regina smiles before nodding and saying " yes " ,

Mr . gold smirks him self before saying " So... you did put him up to it, then."

Regina pulls some lipstick out of her purse and slowly puts it on before looking back at mr. gold and says " I merely suggested that... strong men take what they need."

Then mr. gold rolled his eyes a bit then he said " Oh yeah, and you told him just what to take, didn't you?"

Regina chuckles to her self as she put her lipstick back into her purse and closes her purse and says " We used to know each other so well, Mr. Gold. Has it really come down to this?" ,

mr . gold acts shocked before replying with " It seems it has, But you know what I want so what is it you want? " ,

Regina smirks a bit " I want you to answer one question. And answer it simply. " she said looking at Mr. gold

Mr . gold yawns a bit before saying " alright what is you question Regina " ,

Regina smiles before asking " What's your name?"

then mr. gold chuckles before saying " It's Mr. Gold."

Regina doesn't look convinced by mr . gold's answer at all before saying in a low tone " Your real name."

With a shrug of his shoulder's Mr . gold said " Every moment I've spent on this earth, that's been my name."

Regina just rolls her eyes a bit before saying " But what about moments spent elsewhere?" .

Mr gold suddenly stops for a few beats before asking " What are you asking me?"

Regina taps her cheek before looking at Mr. gold and says " I think you know. If you want me to return what's yours, tell me your name."

Then mr . gold stops for a second before chuckling and says in a quite low tone " Rumpelstiltskin" After Mr . gold said his real name he got up for the cot he was sitting on and held on to the bars of his cell and said " Now give me what I want."

Regina slowly opens her purse again and mutters " Such hostility" ,

Mr gold growls a bit and muttered himself " Oh yeah."

Then Regina pulls out a simple tea cup with a chip in the rim before saying "Over this?" then she dangles it in front of mr. gold teasingly. Which Mr. gold tried to reach for only for Regina to move it out of his reach before saying " Such a.." then mr. gold latches on to the cup which causes Regina to stop moving it then she said " sentimental little keepsake" , she then loosens her grip on the cup as mr. gold snatches it back from her .

" Thank you... your Majesty. " Mr . gold said as he slowly walks back over to his cot with his and belle's cup in hand . Then he sits down on the cot before looking over the cup carefully before sighing in relief that it wasn't damaged any more then it originally had been .Mr. gold then turned his head towards Regina and said " So... now that we're being honest with each other, let's remember how things used to be, shall we? And don't let these bars fool you, dear. I'm the one with the power around here. I'm gonna be out of here in no time, and nothing between us will change."

Regina leans and grips the bars of mr. gold's cell before saying " We shall see." Mr gold looks back down at the cup in his hands and thinks back to what he did to belle when she returned from her trip in to town he had sent her on all that time ago. Then Regina gets up from where she had been sitting and starts to walk out of the sheriff station with a huge grin on her face as she thought about what she had done to belle back in the enchanted forest.


	11. Chapter 10

chapter ten

Rumplestilskin stood in front of the window within his study waiting and watching for belle to return from her little trip into town he had sent her on. Belle hums a bit to her self as she walks the rest of the way to the dark castle , just as belle came in to Rumpelstiltskin's view from the window he been looking out of he stormed down the stairs leading up to his study and headed back towards his spinning wheel and faked like he had been spinning the whole time she was gone .

Then Rumplestilskin looked up from his spinning wheel when he saw belle enter the room Before saying " Oh, you're back already. Good. Good thing. I'm, uh... I'm nearly out of straw."

Belle giggles a bit as she walked over to Rumplestilskin before stopping next to him and placing the basket she had down by spinning wheel then she said " Come on, you're happy that I'm back."

Rumplestilskin shrugs a bit before replying with " I'm not unhappy."

belle smiles before removing her coat and saying " And you promised me a story."

Rumplestilskin lets out a small giggle and replies with " Did I? "

To which Belle nods as she takes the thread out of Rumpelstiltskin's hand and sits down beside him before saying " Tell me about your son."

With hesitant in his voice Rumplestilskin said " Uh... I lost him. There's nothing more to tell, really"

Belle looked sad before saying " And since then, you've loved no one, and no one has loved you."

Rumplestilskin slowly leaned forward towards belle and asked her " Why did you come back?"

Belle blushes a bit before replying with " I wasn't going to. But then... something changed my mind."

After that they briefly kiss before Rumplestilskin pulls back and says " oh " before his face started to change slowly as the green hue of his skin started to melt away but he keeps his eyes close unsure what is happening to him . Then he asked " What's happening?"

A small smile stretched across Belles face before she said " Kiss me again, it's working."

With a much more human voice Rumplestilskin asked " What is?" ,

then belle said " Any curse can be broken."

Suddenly Rumplestilskin stands up angerly and looks at belle and says with anger in his tone of voice" Who told you that!? Who knows that!?"

With a studder in her voice belle tries to hold back some tears she said " I-I-I don't know. She, uh... she—she."

When Rumplestilskin heard Belle say ' she ' he knew exactly who had gotten to belle before crossing the room and pulling off the sheet he was using to cover the mirror he had in the main room before saying with a dark tone in his voice as he stood in front of the mirror " You... evil... soul. This was you! You turned her against me! You think you can make me weak? You think you can defeat me!?"

Belle slowly got up from where she was sitting and looked at Rumplestilskin worried before asking " Who are you talking to?"

Then Rumpelstiltskin let out a high pitch laugh and said " The Queen! Your friend, the Queen! How did she get to you?"

Belle looked nervous before saying " The-the Queen? I don't "

Then Rumplestilskin walks over to her and says " I knew this was a trick. I knew you could never care for me. Oh, yeah. You're working for her. Or is this all you? Is this you being the hero and killing the beast?"

" It was working" belle said as Rumpelstiltskin stood in front of her

before he placed both his hands on her shoulder's and says " shut up "

to which Belle replies with " It's true love "

then Rumpelstiltskin grips her harder on the shoulder's and just says " Shut the hell up. "

tears started to roll down belle's face before saying " Why won't you believe me?!"

Rumplestilskin glares at belle as he shakes her furiously while saying " Because no one .. No one could ever, ever love me!"

Belle tries to sniff back her tears before Rumplestilskin drags her to her old room in the dungeon and throws her back into the cell and closes to door behind her and walks away leaving belle both confused and very hurt emotionally.

* * *

A few hours later belle was sitting on the cot in her room before looking very crestfallen, then Rumplestilskin walks into the room which causes belle to look up before asking " So... what are you going to do to me?" ,

Rumpelstiltskin steps to the side of the door and points to it before saying " Go "

which caused belle to look at Rumpelstiltskin confused and replied with " Go ? ".

With a shrug of his shoulders Rumplestilskin just said " I don't want you anymore, dearie." then belle slowly got up off her cot and straightened her dress and walks right by Rumplestilskin who ended up standing perfectly still as she was leaving but she stops just outside the doorway and Rumplestilskin looks down at the ground with a expression that was unreadable.

Then Belle turn back around to confront him face to face so she walked back over to him and said " You know, your just freeing yourself. You could of had happiness if you just believed that someone could want you." Rumplestilskin narrows his eyes at her words but Belle kept on going " But you couldn't take the chance."

Rumplestilskin looks Belle right in the face with a bit of a glare and said " That's a lie."

Belle inches forward as she held her gaze with Rumplestilskin before saying " You're a coward, Rumpelstiltskin. And no matter how thick you make your skin, that doesn't change."

Rumplestilskin kept on looking at Belle before replying with " I'm not a coward, dearie. It's quite simple, really. My power... means more to me than you."

Belle tried to keep her self from bursting in to more tears she said with a trembling voice " No. No, it doesn't. You just don't think I can love you. Now, you've made your choice. And you're going to regret it.,Forever. And all you'll have... is an empty heart..." suddenly her voice breaks as tears started to run down her face but she kept on going " and a chipped cup." then belle pulls away from Rumpelstiltskin but never broke her eye contact with him as she walks away , once belle was far out of sight and ear shot Rumplestilskin slowly closed his eyes and lets out a a small sigh.


	12. Chapter 11

chapter eleven

A few months after Rumplestilskin had kicked her out of his castle , Belle was standing on a ridge that just over looked the lake not far from the dark castle which could be seen in the distance. Belle let a small smile stretch across her face before saying out loud to herself " I'm coming back, Rumple." Then she turned away from where she was standing and started off down the near by path though as she was walking she could hear a voice in the distance behind her.

" Isn't that sweet?" the voice said as the person with the voice was standing right behind Belle which caused Belle to slowly turn around to see who the voice belonged to . Once Belle was fully turned around she was face to face with the Evil Queen her self , then the Evil queen went on to say " Still fighting for true love. Even to the bitter end."

Belle looked slightly shocked to even see the Evil queen before asking her " How did you find me?" .

The evil Queen smirked to her self before replying with " You really should be nicer to your travelling companions." just after she that the Evil queen turned toward a group of men from the hunting party belle had been apart of before meeting up with mulan and helped her instead, along with the evil queen's guards who stood right next to them then the evil queen asked on of the men " Right Claude? " to which the man named Claude just nods his head.

Then the evil queen points to belle before saying " Take her to the tower."

Suddenly the evil queen's guards grab belle by her arms which causes belle to cry out " What? No! What are you-what are you doing?" the evil queen just smiles at belle's distress she was causing her as her guards started to drag belle towards the cage the evil queen had brought with her. As the Guards push belle into the cage belle studders out " I-I- can save him! Just let me go to him! I-I can break his curse."

the Evil queen let out a small laugh before looking at belle as the guards close up the cage and lock it up then she said " You've already tried and failed. That monster's beyond saving. I'm sparing you a lifetime of pain and misery. "

Belle grips on the bars of her cage before yelling out " You can't keep us apart forever. I'll fight for him " , the evil queen just smiles as she gets on to her horse and started to ride off but in the back ground belle yelled out after her " I'll never stop fighting for him!"

* * *

A few months after trapping belle in a tower at her castle , the evil queen walks into Rumpelstiltskin's castle with a sly smirk on her face before chuckling as she walked in the main room and said " Flimsy locks " then she glances at a tea set on the table and said " I have a deal to discuss. A certain... mermaid."

Rumplestilskin looked up from his spinning wheel he was sitting at and said " I'm not dealing today." Then he went back to his spinning while The evil queen started to pour herself a cup of tea .

" Are you angry with me? , What is it this time?" the evil queen asked Rumpelstiltskin as she place a lump of sugar into her tea

to which Rumpelstiltskin replied with " your little deception failed. You'll never be more powerful than me. You can keep trying, dearie, but you're never gonna beat me."

Rumplestilskin placed more straw into his spinning wheel then the evil queen clicked her tongue and said " Oh. " Then with a bit of a mocking tone she went on to say " Is this about that girl I met on the road?" then she let out a small laugh before asking" What was her name?" , then she started to list off some names " was it Margie? Verna?"

Rumplestilskin kept on spinning but said and with a deep sorrowful voice " Belle , her name was Belle "

then the Evil queen took a sip of her tea and said " Right. Well... you can rest assured I had nothing to do with that tragedy."

Rumplestilskin stops his spinning and walked over to the evil queen who was stirring her tea a bit and asked " What tragedy? "

the evil queen gave a look of being shocked before saying " You don't know?" then she let out a bit of a chuckle before setting down the spoon she had used to stir her tea with then said " Wow. After she got home... her fiancé had gone missing."which then evil queen flashed Rumpelstiltskin a all knowing smile to him before taking a few steps and turned around before saying " And after her stay here, her... "association" with you, no one would want her, of course. Her father shunned her, cut her off, shut her out."

Rumpelstiltskin then asked the evil queen " So she needs... a home? "

the evil queen just chuckled before saying " He was cruel to her. He locked her in a tower and sent in clerics to cleanse her soul with scourges and flaying. After a while, she threw herself off the tower. She died."

Rumplestilskin looked at the evil queen with anger in his eyes before saying " You're lying

" to which the evil queen replied with " Am I?" in a slightly snarky tone.

With a wave of his left hand Rumpelstiltskin magically opened his castle doors and said " We're done "

the evil queen shrugs her shoulders before saying " fine " as she placed her tea cup on the table before running her finger along the table to touch the small amount of dust that had collected on it." Hmm. The place is looking dusty, Rumple. You really should get a new girl. " the evil queen said as she left before the doors closed behind her

, after the evil queen left Rumplestilskin walked over to the cabinet he kept his and belle's special cup in before opening it and pulling it out and walking over to a nearby pedestal that was holding a golden gobblet on it then he removed the golden gobblet off the pedestal and placed his and belle's special cup on it before bursting into tears over the loss of Belle .


	13. Chapter 12

chapter twelve

Regina walked into the psychiatric ward which was located in the downstairs part of the hospital , she stopped at the front desk and smiled at the nurse sitting at the desk before placing a rose in front of her which the nurse's replies with " pretty . "

which regina nods her head to before asking " Well, I know how hard you work. Has anyone been to see her?"

The nurse shakes her head no which regina looked very pleased with herself before the nurse said " Not today. Not ever." Then regina walks down the hallway before stopping in front of a unmarked door and slowly opens the slot in the door and Belle looks up from where she was sitting and sees regina's eyes which cause her to pull her knees closer to her chest which causes regina to smile before closing the slot and walking off.

Belle slowly let's go of her knees and gets up off the bed she was sitting on before walking around the room thinking to herself " Who is that strange imp ? " before stopping in the middle of the room and looks at the door wishing she could get out of where she was .

Belle kept on walking around her cell trying to figure out how she could get out of this room she was in and maybe find this mysterious Imp she has been seeing in her dreams for some time now " i need to get out of here " she told herself every so often as stopped in the middle of the room and looked at the door before going back to her pacing.

* * *

Meanwhile mr . gold was now in his shop after getting out of Jail a few days prior, now he was working a clock he had just got a order to fix just before he was arrested for beating up Mr. French, Mr. Gold looks at the clock he was fixing before sighing as thought maybe a cup of tea might help him with this block, he felt he was suffering from. Mr. gold slowly gets up from the stool he was sitting on and goes over to the kettle he always kept in the back of his shop,as Mr. gold waited for the kettle to start boiling he pulled out his and Belle's special cup and looks at it thinking he might use it but he ends up changing his mind so he places the cup back on the nearby desk and grabs another cup he kept in the shop. After picking the cup he wanted to use Mr. Gold reaches for a small jar sitting just above where he normally kept both the mini burner and kettle when not in use and pulls out a single tea bag and puts it into the cup that was in front of him.


	14. Chapter 13

chapter thirteen

Mr. Gold walks into the shop that morning thinking to himself today would be the day everything was going to be different. After Mr. Gold enter's into the back room he takes a seat on a nearby stool and started to work on a simple clock he had been working on a few days prior. In the mean time Emma had just rushed in Henry into the local hospital after he ate a apple turn over she had gotten from Regina the night before as a peace offering.

After a while of having a peace and quiet in his shop the bell hanging above the started to ring as both Emma and Regina walk in to his shop , So Mr. Gold walks out of the back room and looks at both Emma and Regina before saying " Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the look of a believer?" .

Emma looks at Mr. Gold with a worried look before saying " we need your help. "

Mr. Gold nods before replying with " Indeed, you do. It seems quite the tragic ailment has befallen our young friend" , then he turns to look at regina before saying " I told you magic comes with a price " .

Regina glares at Mr. gold then says " Henry shouldn't have to pay it."

which Mr. gold sadly nods agreeing with Regina that Henry shouldn't pay for Regina's mistake before saying " No, you should, but alas, we are where we are. "

Emma lets out a angry sigh before asking Mr. Gold " Can you help us?" ,

to which Mr. gold replied with " Of course "

before Emma asked " with what ? "

Mr. Gold smirks to himself before saying " True love, Miss Swan, the only magic strong enough to transcend realms and break any for you, I happen to have bottled some."

Regina looked at Mr. gold surprised before saying " You did?" .

Mr. Gold chuckles before he says " Oh yes " .

Then Emma coughs a bit awkwardly before asking " so um how did you make it ? "

Mr. gold smiled a bit before saying " From strands of your parents' hair, I made the most powerful potion in all the realm. So powerful, that, when I created the Dark Curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve."

Emma then realizes that everything Henry had told her turned out to be true about her being the savior, then she said " that's why I'm the savior, that's why I can break the curse."

Mr. Gold smiles to Emma before saying " Now you're getting it."

Emma nods her head before saying " I don't care about breaking the curse. All I care about is saving Henry."

Mr. gold chuckles to himself then says " well today is your lucky day. I didn't use all the potion. I saved some. For a rainy day."

" Well, it's storming like a bitch. Where is it?" Emma asked wanting to help Henry as fast as she could.

" Where it is, isn't the problem. Getting it is what should worry you." Mr. gold said to Emma

Regina was getting annoyed with Mr. gold before she said " Enough riddles. What do we do?" ,

" You do nothing. It has to be Miss Swan." Mr. gold said with a bit of a sneer towards REgina in his voice.

Regina lets out a angered grumble before saying " He's my son. It should be me." "

All due respect, but it's her son. And it has to be her. She's the product of the magic. She must be the one to find it." Mr. Gold said before digging around the back of his left counter space for something.

Emma looked determined before saying " I can do it."

Regina looks at Emma before saying " Don't trust him"

" What choice do we have?" Emma said back to Regina before turning to look back at Mr. gold as he turned around holding a case before placing it down on top of the counter .

" That's right dearie, What choice do you have?" Mr. gold said as he walked over to a nearby wall of small drawers and opens on of them and grabs something from inside one of the drawers.

Then Emma asks " Where is this magic? "

Mr. Gold looks to Regina as he walks back over to the case sitting closed on the counter before saying " Tell me, your Majesty, is our friend still in the basement?"

Regina glares at Mr. Gold before saying " Oh, you twisted little imp. You hid it with her?"

Mr. Gold lets out a high pitch giggle before saying " Oh no no no, not with her. In her. I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over."

Emma looked a bit confused before asking " Who is "her"?"

" Someone you should be prepared for. Where you're going, you're gonna need this" Mr Gold said as he unlocked the case and turned it around to show Emma and Regina what was inside .

" What is that? " Emma asked not seeing to many swords like that before.

" Your father's sword." Mr. gold said looking at both of them waitting for some kind of answer from either of them. After Emma took the sword Mr. gold gave her , both her and Regina walked out side Mr. gold's shop headed off to find this potion Mr. gold made a long time ago. After Emma and Regina left Mr. gold smirks to him self loving how much of his plan was falling into place but he did wish he could be sharing this with Belle as well .


	15. Chapter 14

chapter fourteen

A man smirks to himself as he walks over to the exit sign that led to the psych ward of the hopstial while everyone was fussing over Henry holding a tea in his hand. As the man walked up to the front desk in the psych ward he looks at the nurse before handing her the tea he was holding and says " Your tea ."

The nurse took the tea from the man before saying " thank you " then she asked " What's the commotion upstairs? "

" There's a sick boy, he took a bad turn " the man said to the nurse before the nurse took a sip of her tea .

Then the nurse said " How tragic. Is there any hope for a " , she suddenly slumps over her desk unconscious.

The man smiles before saying " Recovery? " ,then the man shrugs his shoulders then says " Doubtful " as he walks around the desk and grabs a set of keys and a coat before walking down the hallway.

* * *

Belle slowly woke up and sighs seeing it was the next day, suddenly the door to Belle's room opens and a man could be seen standing in front of it. He then said " Come with me" as he extends his hand towards her.

Belle looks at the man with bit of a questioning look before asking " Who are you? and Why are you doing this? ".

The man smiles at her softly before saying " My name is Jefferson, and I need your help to do something that I can't. " Belle slowly nods her head and the man continues " here's a man, his name is Mr. Gold. Find him. All you have to do is tell him where you've been, and that Regina locked you up."

" Wait a minute, what? " Belle said to Jefferson slowly getting of the bed she was still sitting on.

" It's very important. Mr. Gold's gonna protect you but you have to tell him Regina locked you up. He's gonna know what to do" Jefferson said looking at Belle with a soft caring look before asking her " You understand? "

Belle nods her head as she took the coat Jefferson handed to her and said " Yes, I have to find Mr. Gold."

* * *

In the meantime Mr. Gold walks into the library just as Regina runs out of it leaving Emma behind. Emma had just finished fighting a dragon which she honestly couldn't believe to actually exist just under the whole town , then she called up while holding a egg she had found when she slayed the dragon with her father's sword " Regina! What the hell was that?! Regina!" .

Mr .Gold pokes his head down after hearing Emma and said " Miss Swan? You've got it? "

Emma looks up surprised to see Mr. Gold before saying " Mr. Gold? What are you doing here?"

Mr. Gold smiles at Emma before replying with " I've come to check on you. I'm glad I did. Regina has abandoned you and sabotaged the elevator "

Emma looked suddenly pissed before crying out " What? I'm coming up!" .

Mr .Gold was smirking a bit to himself in his mind but he told Emma " No, there's no time for this. You can't possibly scale the wall and carry that. "

Emma shrugs her shoulders a bit before saying " Yeah? Well I can try. "

Mr. Gold sighs a bit then says " No you can't, just toss it up. Your boy's gonna be fine. I promise. We're running out of time, toss it up. "

Emma nods before getting ready to toss the egg she was holding up to Mr. gold , then she saying " Okay. You hold on to it, I'll be right up. " And with that Emma tosses up the egg and Mr. Gold catches it and turns to leave .

Emma looked confused to why Mr. Gold was leaving so she called out to him " Mr. Gold? Gold! " then Emma made her way up the elevator shaft before finding out she was now all alone in the library. Mr. gold walked back across the street to his shop holding on to the egg he stole from Emma with a huge smile across his face .


	16. Chapter 15

chapter 15

After Mr. gold walked into his shop and headed into his back room, he pulls out a key from a small drawer located within a box filled with different size drawers and then he opens the egg with it before taking the true love's potion out of it just as the bell above his shop rings. Mr. Gold looks confused why someone would be coming to his shop right now, then a woman walks up to the doorway that leads to the backroom of the shop before saying " Excuse me, are you Mr. Gold? "

"Yes I am, but I'm afraid the shop's closed " said Mr. Gold just before turning around and being stunned when he saw Belle standing right infront of him in the flesh even though he thought she had died so many years ago.

" I was uh told to find you and tell you that Regina had locked me up. " Belle said before asking Mr. Gold " Does that mean anything to you?"

Mr. Gold slowly walks over to Belle and softly touches her before saying " You're real. You're alive"

Belle looks at Mr. gold a bit strangely before he said " She did this to you? "

Which Belle nods before saying " I was told you'd protect me."

Then Mr. Gold embraces Belle and started to sob a bit into her before saying " Oh yes. Yes I'll protect you. "

Belle looked confused by what Mr. Gold was doing before asking him " Um, I'm sorry, do I know you?" .

Mr Gold pulled back from Belle before looking at her with a tear stained face and said " No. But you will. "

* * *

After Emma made it to the hospital she found out Henry had taken a turn for the worse , but before heading over to his bedside she glares at Regina for leaving her alone in the library and also for breaking the elevator as tears starting to run down her face Emma walks over to Henry's bedside and leans down to Henry's face before softly saying " I love you Henry " then she kisses the top of Henry's head and suddenly a blast of light magic radiates out and suddenly Henry slowly begins to open his eyes.

Once Henry's eyes were fully open he looks around before saying weakly " I love you, too. You saved me."

* * *

Meanwhile with in the town itself, the blast that had came off Henry after Emma had kissed him was starting to go across the whole town and everyone that was within the town limits was starting getting affected by the blast but now they were all a bit confused as to where they were now . But as for Belle she was walking into the woods with Mr. gold she seemed to be following him to somewhere but she wasn't sure where it was they were headed.

Belle suddenly stops a few feet behind Mr. gold and calls out " Wait "

Mr. Gold kept on walking and said " No, no. We've very close "

Belle suddenly felt the blast of light magic suddenly go though her before calling out again " Rumplestiltskin, wait " .Mr Gold stops and was surprised to hear Belle call him Rumplestilskin then he slowly turns around and looks at Belle then Belle walks up to him before saying " I remember. I love you."

Then Both Belle and Mr. Gold hug tightly before Mr. gold said " yes. And I love you, too. But hey, there'll be time for that. There'll be time for everything. But first, there's something I must do."

Belle looks around after they had come up to a wishing well before asking " Rumple what is this ? " Mr. Gold smiles at Belle and holds her close to him.

" This is a very special place, Belle. The waters that run below are said to have the power to return that which one has lost. " Mr .Gold said as he dropped the true love's potion into the well. Suddenly a huge purple cloud started to rises from the Well and spreads outwards .

Belle looks at Mr. Gold " Rumple what did you do ? " Belle asked as the Purple cloud started to pass by her feet.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hospital's icu Emma was with Henry before asking him " what's going on here? If the curse is broken, why didn't they go back? "

Henry looked confused too before saying " I don't know "

then a near by nurse suddenly drops to the floor and Emma heads over to her and asks " You okay? "

Then Emma and Henry both were standing in front of his hospital window looking out it and noticed a huge cloud of smoke coming towards them.

" What is that? " Emma asked Henry holding on to Henry from behind in a motherly hug.

" Something bad " was all Henry said just as the smoke engulfed the hospital .

* * *

Meanwhile at the well Belle looked at Mr. Gold with a bit of a confused look after he told her what he had done .

" I-I don't understand..." Belle stammered out looking up at Mr. Gold .

Mr. Gold smiles at her and said " We're in a land without magic, Belle, and I'm bringing it. Magic... is coming. "

Belle looked at Mr. Gold a bit worried before asking him " Why? " .

Mr. Gold chuckles a bit before replying with " Why? Because magic... is power. That's why "


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Belle sat on the edge of the well as she was catching Mr. Gold up on what had happened to her after he kicked her out of his castle. " well i fought a Yaoguai .. actually i tracked one down for a friend i met on my travels but it turned out the Yaoguai wasn't really a monster at all "

Mr. Gold was surprised by how brave his little maid was " Wow you really do have a thing for coming in contact with monsters " Mr. Gold said with a bit of a smile.

" As i told you before, your not a monster Rumple " Belle said before touching her hand on top of Mr. Gold's . Then Belle said" i did learn something from that adventure though "

Mr. Gold looked Belle in the eyes and asked " and what did you learn then might i ask Belle ? "

Belle giggles a bit before saying " that when you find something that's worth fighting for, you never give up on it "

" Then what happened Belle ? " Mr Gold asked her still holding on to her hand enjoying the calmness that surround them.

" After i all that the Yaoguai was in fact a man named Prince Philip.. who i helped with a little bit of fairy dust a another friend of mine gave to me before i left on my little adventure to find the Yaoguai. Mr . Gold nods his head and urged her to keep on telling him everything. Belle smiles at Mr . Gold " Well after all that i decided to come back to you , i missed the dark castle and most of all i missed you " Belle said wondering if she should try and kiss him .

Mr . gold looked at Belle with a surprised look " you wanted to come back " he choked out before Belle just nodding her head to him

" yep .. but there is still more to my story Rumple " Belle said as laid her head a bit on to Mr. gold's left shoulder before a small yawn comes out if her mouth .

" Then do go on my Darling Belle " Mr . gold said even though deep in his mind he just couldn't believe Belle was willing to come back to him.

" I was actually just a few miles away from the dark castle before i was abducted "Belle said looking up at Mr. Gold as her head rested on his left shoulder as he wrapped his left arm around her back holding her close to him.

" You were abducted " Mr. Gold said gripping the top of his cane handle tightly with his right hand before asking " was it Regina ? "

Which only Belle sadly nodded her head too before saying " She locked me away until her curse. And I've been in the asylum ever since."

Then Belle places her right hand on Mr . Gold's left cheek trying to calm him down a bit noticing him getting a bit upset by finding out what had happened to her at the hands of Regina

" For 28 years " Mr. Gold whispered out feeling belle's left hand on his cheek to which Belle nods her head again.

"All these years, you've been here. Alive." Mr . Gold said just looking down into Belle's face.

Then Belle tilted her head up a bit before asking" is that why you did this? Why you wanted magic? For revenge?"

Mr. Gold looked a bit shocked that Belle came to that conclusion before saying " Oh, no. But it might come in handy."

Belle looked slightly upset and then said " No ..No "

" I cannot let this stand, Belle, I will not let this stand!" Mr . gold said looking at her knowing she disapproved of his methods of getting what he wanted.

" Promise me you won't give in to your hate Rumple ..promise me " Belle asked Mr . Gold looking at him with a small glint of hope in her eyes, " Promise me you won't kill her " She said which only he looks away from her saying nothing to her " Promise me and we can be together Rumple .. please " Belle begged Mr .Gold .

Mr. Gold thought about what Belle was asking of him before turning his head back to her and looks at her before replying with " oh , Sweetheart, I promise. " then he leans into her and kisses her which Belle was surprised he was the one to kiss her but she wasn't going to complain about it.

Then after kissing for a while Belle pulled back and looked at Mr . gold " But how .." was all that came out a Belle's mouth seeing she was both surprised and confused by the kiss Mr. Gold gave her.

" Different world dearie .. the rules to magic here a very different then the ones we are use to ." Mr . gold said to Belle before she caught him in another kiss loving the fact she could now kiss him whenever she wanted.


End file.
